vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = MKII, Midgard Carrier MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 3d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 18,750,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIV = MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 4d 12h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 28,125,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKV = MKIV, Workshop VIII |Time (Research) = 10d12h |Mineral Ore (Research) = 112,000,000 |Time (Craft) = 6d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 37,500,000 |Cores = 4 Carrier T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VEGA Armaments }} General The Dominion carrier is a massively powerful hull, making other carrier's directly obsolete, whilst having the Mercury Beam, and Spectre Squadron completely exclusive to the carrier its self makes it a huge threat never the less.This hull easily is considered over powered as it has 6! hard points or squadron slots. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Advantages: One of the BIGGEST reasons why this carrier makes the others behind it obsolete is the fact it has 6! squadron slots (which can mount carrier weapons) making it do a ASTRONOMICAL amount of DPS when fitted with maximum Spectre Squadrons.They also have the ability to destroy squadrons from enemy carriers with the Mercury Beam being the first to ever do so too. Another HUGE advantage is its ability to equip new and powerful technology unlike the Ragnarok Carrier.The Dominion has access to Armored Thrusters, Spectre Squadrons, Mercury Beams, and a weight reduction making it easy to max the carrier out in weapons, armor, shields, and engines.They also have the best stats out of any carrier currently in the game making high armor and shields not even necessary. The carrier also has a Agility Field making it a extremely valuable as the agility field can make farming easier, make PvP easier, and overall management easier then with other fields. This field was also the reason why the Ragnarok Carrier became very popular. "Care to dumb down the exaggeration seems very unprofessional" -four Disadvantages: Like every demon corps hull, it is very difficult to upgrade through crafting, and has a rather high build time, as the case with most of fleet vs fleet combat, ships can dispatch any squadrons rather easy. Just like all carriers, they are extremely slow making them helpless by itself.Armored Thrusters while it makes your carrier faster gives it 1 deg less of turning making quick turns not as fast as other carriers do. Recommended Builds: *A very popular and effective fitting would be: 6x Spectre Squadron, 1x Metaphase Shield III, 1x Armored Thrusters, and 1x any level of either Iridium or Zynthium, and when marked up a Projectile Resistor III. *A high squadron damage build while having self defence would be: 4x Spectre Squadron, 2x Mercury Beam, 1x Metaphase Shield III, 1x Armored Thrusters, and 1x any level of either Iridium or Zynthium, and when marked up a Projectile Resistor III. *A high defence against both rushing and long range: 4x Spectre Squadron 2x Raider Squadron, 1x Metaphase Shield III, 1x Armored Thrusters, and 1x any level of either Iridium or Zynthium, and when marked up a Projectile Resistor III. Trivia * It was originally named the Fenrir carrier * It is the most powerful carrier to date * Many players expected the carrier to be named "Fenrir carrier" and having a Phased Shifter Field, due to a apparent pattern of carriers and the addition of 2 powerful demon corps projectile weapons * it looks similar to the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle from Star Wars Gallery Dominion.png|A HD Render of the Dominion Carrier Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Carriers Category:Demon Corps